<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In Other Words: I Love You (Artwork) by Royswordsman (RoySwordsman)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24446635">In Other Words: I Love You (Artwork)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoySwordsman/pseuds/Royswordsman'>Royswordsman (RoySwordsman)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Earth 616 - Freeform, Getting Together, High School Teacher AU, M/M, bi steve rogers, bi tony stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:01:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24446635</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoySwordsman/pseuds/Royswordsman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Rogers was happy enough to have found his first big boy job after the Army: working as a P.E. teaching assistant at Midtown High School. The first person he meets on his first day ends up leading him to a robotics team assistant coach position, and the most unexpected love story of Steve's life.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Captain America/Iron Man Reverse Bang 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In Other Words: I Love You (Artwork)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiftyshadesofstony/gifts">fiftyshadesofstony</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This artwork is for the lovely <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiftyshadesofstony/pseuds/fiftyshadesofstony">Em</a>, who worked so hard and spent hours and hours getting the fic that goes with this artwork perfectly - this was done as part of the Cap-IM RBB 2020. Thank you so much for being amazing and so organised to work with!<br/>Please check out this incredible fic; <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24460036/chapters/59029702">In Other Words: I Love You</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>

</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>